Hidden Behind Lies
by SelenaNina
Summary: Kagome suffers a tragic loss, and can't seem to bounce back and move on. Her life is objected to a downward spiral, and she gets involved with a really bad person, and the truth comes out as to the reason she shouldn't trust him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden Behind Lies**

**An Inuyasha Fanfic**

**-Chapter one**-

Kagome couldn't speak. Her throat stung, and her eyes burned with tears. She couldn't even breathe, because if she opened her mouth, she would scream. She stared down at the bodies of her mother, and her little brother Souta. Her mother was laying face down on the cold pavement with a shot wound in her back; her brother had a blow to his sternum. Blood painted the concrete and her knees were soaked in it as her legs turned to butter and she fell into a kneeling position at their sides.

Then she lost all control and screamed as loud as she could while crying. Tears sprung from her now lifeless brown eyes and she clutched at her own chest, nails digging into her skin. She rocked back and forth on her own knees, coughing out every little cry she could muster. They must have been laying here a while, her brother was already cold. She didn't want to think they were dead, but she couldn't focus hard enough to look through her tears and see if they were still breathing.

She heard sirens and ambulance alarms sounding off probably a street or two over. She wasn't done screaming and she pulled at her mother's arm. "Mommy, wake up! You need to help Souta, he's getting cold. Mom!" She cried out, her words slurring and sputtering with her sobs of utter agony.

Her mother and her brother were all she had left. She couldn't lose them. Her grandfather had died last year when she was sixteen, and her father was never there, from the moment he found out her mother was pregnant, never there. She had no one, and her best friend Sango went off to America for a few months to visit her father who did work down there in those parts. She absolutely had no one, and she couldn't live without them.

She crawled on her hands and knees, oblivious to the pooling blood surrounding them both, and was at her brother's side. She pulled him up into her lap and hugged him to her chest. "Souta, I know I call you annoying all the time and I know I yell at you to leave me alone and get out my room. But I love you, please don't die." She cried and gripped him tighter. The fact that he was getting colder and colder scared her terribly.

She heard police voices shouting just outside the alley. Two large, tall police men came running in, shouting things at a walkie-talkie. The ambulance pulled up at the entrance to the space between two brick buildings. Kagome looked up at the officers. "Please," She whispered. "Please, help my brother, he's cold. And my mom too." She said and her body started shaking with sobs again. One of the police officers pulled her up as an emergency medical technician took her baby brother from her arms. "No! He's only ten years old, you can't let him die! Let me go!"

She cried out and reached for him, but the police officer yanked her up into his arms and he carried her off towards the cop car. She screamed and struggled, shouting things after her mother and brother, and spitting insults in the cop's face for taking her away from them. Soon enough she just relaxed in his arms and was put in the cop car. She sat there motionless, staring ahead out of the windshield through the bars. Her eyes were now void of any feeling what so ever, and her bottom lip no longer trembled, screams no longer left her mouth. She sat there, a stoical emotionless statue, wringing her hands as they shook.

Kagome turned her head to watch them roll her mother and brother out on gurneys. Her eyes widened a little to see her brother completely covered with a white sheet, and her mother hooked up to oxygen and many wires. Her head tilted a little, but she said nor did much of anything else. She just sat in silence and watched them load the only family she will ever have into the back of the ambulance truck. Their siren went off at the top, and they sped off, taking her mother and Souta with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hidden Behind Lies**

**Chapter 2**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (Sometimes I forget to put this ^-^)_

**-6 Months Later…Kagome's Point of View-**

I stare down, my eyes completely dry of all moisture, making it hard to see. I twirl the bunch of blue roses between my two palms. Souta was always so fascinated by the royal blue that the rose petals were, and we could only find them at the small floral shop down the street. I chuckle softly to myself, the memories of the first time we saw them were still fresh in my mind.

_I had taken him to the flower shop, because there was this new little girl named Arina that he had the biggest crush on so I promised him I would take him to the floral shop to get Arina flowers. The blue roses had been in the window on display and Souta had fallen in love with them at first sight as if they were a puppy in a pet store window._

_He had tugged on my hand and pointed at them. "Kagome, look! They are blue roses! Have you ever seen them before?" I laughed and shook my head. "I think they are really pretty, Arina will love them! Can we get them, please?" I had told him of course and we had gone inside and he immediately ran in and pulled ten out of the pot they were in._

_He had given them to Arina and asked her to be his girlfriend, and she had accepted, she loved the flowers too, which made Souta so happy._ Now she was different, her little boyfriend had gotten killed by whoever had shot him, we never found out. She moved on with her life, but she was never the same, and neither was I.

What ever sick person shot them and for no reason I am positive, killed my little brother and paralyzed my mom and put her in a coma for about six months. The doctors had said it completely ruptured her spine and made it impossible for her to walk, and when she had gotten shot, she had fallen and struck her head on the hard ground severely, causing it to send her into a coma.

I never could get over it. Sango came back to Japan this month, but her comfort didn't help much. Sometimes I would just go into my brother's room and just hug his pillow while sitting on the edge of his bed and just cry, for hours sometimes. I don't even know how this could happen; he was the most innocent child I had ever seen.

He could get annoying at times, but that's a little brother's job, and I loved him so much. And he was just so young and naïve, wanting to know about girls and seeking advice from me and my mother. It just wasn't fair how this turned around, not fair to any of us. It wasn't fair to him because now he is gone, it wasn't fair to my mother who is paralyzed and in a coma, completely unaware that she has lost a child, and it's not fair to all my friends who can't even help me out of my depression.

The most I can do is just stand here over his grave, and wait until it got dark before I finally can put the flowers down and go home, knowing I shouldn't have stayed here that long but also knowing I just couldn't drop the flowers off and leave, I owed it to him to be here since I couldn't save him, like I did every time I visited his grave.

Because today was the exact day he died six months ago. He had died on May 5th, today was November 5th, and the fifth day of every month for the rest of my life will be forever tainted. Because for every fifth day of every month marks another month that he has been gone from me. And my poor mother has succumbed to complete dark, ignorant to the fact that her youngest son Souta has left this earth and not even being conscious to go the funeral.

My life just took a turn for the worst. I couldn't even _begin_ to imagine why this could happen to us. I had already lost my Grandpa a year before this and that was hard enough, we all mourned together. But now that my brother is deceased and my mother is in a coma, I must mourn alone which seared deep within my heart.

The day they died was still clear in my mind, if I had been there five minutes earlier, I probably would have been shot too.

_I looked up from the rack of clothes I was sifting through. "Yes Mom?" My mother smiled sweetly and took Souta's hand. Souta looked up and then around and blushed, being embarrassed that he was ten and my mother still insisted he hold her hand because he was her _baby_._

"_Well your brother and I have no interest in this store," We had been in a teenage girl themed store, and since my brother was not and girl and my mother not a teenager, it wasn't their scene. "So I'll give you the money and we will wait outside until you're done, okay?" She explained. I nodded and hugged her._

"_Thanks Mom! I won't be long, ten minutes tops, alright?"_

"_Sounds good to me!" She smiled and then looked down at Souta. "Come on; let's blow this girly place, eh Souta?" He nodded vigorously and they exited the store, the bell above making a jingly sound. I turned back to the clothing rack and continued to search for cute clothes, I had to look nice for summer that is on its way. _

_I had found some cute articles of clothing and paid for them at the cash register and then picked up my pretty pink shopping bag off the counter and went outside. I looked around but my mother and brother weren't anywhere in sight. I didn't panic though; I shrugged and figured they had walked down the street to where the car was. There was no parking lot for the small store we were in; we had to park by the curb all the way at the end of the street._

_I headed off towards there and heard a loud bang. I jumped a little, '_Was that a gun firing?_' I thought to myself. We were in the bad part of Japan, so I hesitantly continued on down the street and I heard another one not one minute after the first. I started getting scared that they would view me as a threat and shoot me too. I hurriedly went towards the car. I still had a while to go._

_There was a black car parked right outside a dark alley and two men with hats on ran out of the alley shouting things I couldn't hear at each other. I gasped and jumped off the curb, hiding between two parked cars. I could barely breathe as I heard them speed off, tires screeching on the road leaving smoke behind and making the air smell like burnt rubber. _

_I peeked out from the side of the car and they were gone. I jumped up and shot off towards my car, but my curiosity urged me to look in the alley. I looked in, but it was damp and dark. I knew I probably shouldn't but mom always told me I could be a detective because I had a spine of steel, a mind of curiosity, and a heart of courage. Plus I was extremely nosey. _

_I walked in and no sooner than I took five large steps, there I saw my mother's and brother's bodies, hidden sort of behind three garbage cans._

And I didn't even get to see the murderers' faces or their license plate number, and for that I _hated_ myself. Ever since that moment, my life was changed forever. Never again would I be able to hug my brother and kiss him on the forehead, which I never got to do enough. I was young and dumb and worrying about school and boys, I never realized how short life was until I saw it stolen from my baby brother in the shape of a bullet to the chest.

And I remember all the people that would filter through my house, leaving me food I couldn't even bring myself to eat, and condolences that I could barely hear above the ringing in my ears. I found it funny how they could come into my house and think food would cheer me up when I lost my brother and technically my mother to this since the doctors said there was no guarantee that my mother would ever wake up.

How they didn't know my mother and brother even close to as much as I did, never spent every holiday with them, never cared for them when they were ill or vise versa. How these people could think that their presence in my home would or could _ever_ compare to that of my family who I will either see every weekend with no reply when I speak or never again unless I'm staring at their picture or their grave stone.

And school started, but I couldn't even go because all I would hear was people trying to say they know how I feel, when almost none of them do know _exactly_ how I feel because if they did lose a family member I doubt it was in the same exact place and way.

My aunt flew over from Paris where she lived alone, to live with me as my guardian. She got me a home schooling teacher and she tried to comfort me as much as possible. She took me to the hospital every weekend, and to my brother's grave every month on the 5th.

She would never fill in the place of my mother because even as her sister, she was so different. She had long black hair instead of short like my mother's. Her eyes were dark blue and they reminded me of Souta's roses instead of chocolate brown, and her figure was tall and slim compared to my mother's petite and curvy build. She would never be my mother, even though my mother might not ever really be my mother again if she doesn't wake up.

And I can't look forward and think about whether I will ever move on because I just can't picture my life without them. In fact, these past six months are a complete blur.

I sigh and look up at the sky that is already an indigo and the horizon is turning a pinkish violet color. Yet again I stay here beyond sun set, and I should probably start heading home before my aunt Keina blows her French-speaking top. I look down at Souta's grave once more and kneel down and place his bundle of ten blue roses at the base of his stone.

_Souta Higurashi_

_Gone from our sight but not from our memories, minds, and hearts._

That inscription engraved on that cold grey stone is what I live by now, day by day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hidden Behind Lies**

**Chapter 3**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!_

**A/N: Sorry it took me a while but I'm actually doing a lot better with the updates than some of the authors whose stories I am reading and they are taking forever to update! But yeah, I had writers block, sorry! I will be updating TTEOTB soon as well, I haven't touched that in a while too, but I will get right on it.**

**-Two Months Later-**

It is January third, and the school year started up again after new years and Christmas break. I decided, even though I didn't really want to, that I should try and go back to school. My bitchy home schooling teacher Maria was getting on my nerves and I couldn't stand her any more. Yes, and I'm supposed to call her Miss. Febles, but I call her Maria to get her aggravated, it's just so fun watching her face turn red and have her start yelling in her thick accent just so I can say, "Me no speaka Espanola."

But the truth is the routine was just getting so boring. There's only so many times you can gently set a water balloon over a tack on her seat so that when she sits down it pops and water covers her pants. I usually say something like, "The bathroom is that way, down the hall first door on the left." Or "You know they make adult diapers now."

She was near quitting anyways, so I just wanted the satisfaction of saying, "You can't quit, because you are fired." My aunt was sooo angry, but then she said that since I wanted to be a delinquent that now I have to go back to public school, since we haven't been able to afford private school since I was fifteen.

I slip my wide curvaceous hips into some blood red skinny jeans and then I slipped a cropped black T-shirt on over my 36-C cup bra. I turn around and giggle at myself in the mirror. "Time to stir up some disco sticks." I mumbled as I put on some cherry lip-gloss and I ruffled my long raven hair that fell at my lower back.

The difference about me now was, I grew into a woman's body, and I'm only seventeen. I stayed back last year so I'm still in eleventh grade. Stupid Maria said I had poor attention and participation skills; well she can bite my apple! (That is sweet talk for she can bite my ass, just so you can keep up) Ha, well let's see how the world likes me now.

I'm a lot different. I used to be naïve, innocent, and stupid. But I know how the world works now, not that I really care anymore. If life is going to walk away from my brother, and screw with my mom's state of being, well I'm going to bite back.

I'm going to flirt, I'm going to mouth off, and I'm going to bag a lot of guys. I'm going to do whatever it takes to make my mark on that damned school and on society so everyone can point and say, "Hey, there's that girl whose brother was killed and mother got paralyzed and thrown into a coma. Poor thing is a juvenile delinquent now." And I can then shove my pinky in there face and say, "Welcome, want your nails done?" Because I just love being racist.

I slipped my gummy braceletes over my cherry red nails and onto my small wrist. One more look in the full length mirror and then I plopped down onto the carpet on my back pockets to put on my black air walks.

I rushed downstairs and stole a can of Amp from the fridge and was intent on sneaking out before my Aunt caught me and chewed me out. Ehh today might not be my day to rein almighty queen bitch of the school…yet.

"Kagome, where do you think you are going? School isn't for another hour and- and what are you wearing?" She asked astonished, staring at my bare lower back. I chuckled nervously to myself and turned around slowly and grinned at her and rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.

"Heeey Auntie Keina, I was just leaving to get there extra early and get my schedule, you know, and meet the new teachers that are there since I haven't been there for like a year."

"Ha!" She laughed obnoxiously. I winced, ew, she had a horse laugh. "You aren't going there with your mid drift showing! It's trashy!"

"My mid-what?"

"Your tummy and what is that thingy you have hanging from it, Ma nièce rebelled?" She asked, staring at the sparkly piece of jewelry hanging from my belly button.

"It's a belly button ring, Keina. Gees, what are you from, the Stone Age?" It was a tiny silver stud with a little chain and a broken ruby heart.

"Well take it out, you look trampy. Change into something appropriate. You never dressed like this before, maybe I shouldn't let you go to this public school; it already is having a bad affect on you."

"Okay first of all, the belly button ring is staying in, I paid for it to be hanging from my 'Mid-whatever' and that's where it will stay. Second of all, I do always dress like this, I just wear it under what you see me in to skip this crap, but I thought you were sleeping which is why I didn't. And third, I've gone to this school before, I only dropped out because my brother died and my mom is in what seems to be an eternal sleep!"

"Kagome, go upstairs and change now, I'm your guardian, and what I say goes." She said and I became immediately infuriated. I bit my lip and clenched my fists shut and at my side. Hot, angry tears welled up and seared my bottom lids with the attempt to keep them at bay. I sucked in an extremely shaky breath and spoke very slowly, and with caution slipped into every word I uttered.

"Aunt Keina, _do not_ talk to me like I am a little girl. I know what I am doing, and I have been through hell, I'm not listening to you! You are just here for legal matters, nothing more."

"That's what you think, Ma nièce rebelled, but I am your legal guardian until you are eighteen or until my sister comes out of a coma, so you will listen to me Kagome Yasu Higurashi."

"You aren't my mother!" I screamed in her face and spun around; slamming into the door with full force and running out as it swung open and hit the side of the house outside. I ran off, and I didn't let one tear fall.

Walking into school, my eye liner was immaculate and my hair and outfit perfect, as if I never flipped out and practically tore my front door off of the hinges and almost made my auntie piss her skirt. All I know was I wasn't going to clean it that is for sure.

As I was walking down the hall looking for the office since the school was a bit remodeled and things were moved around, I saw a group of rebel boys off in a corner messing around and laughing. Mmm, yummy! I walked up to them and played the innocent act.

"Um, excuse me? I'm new here; can someone help me find the main office?" I said looking up through my bangs with my chocolate brown eyes and pouty lips.

A tall, masculine boy with caramel skin and long dark brown hair in a pony tail grinned at me. "Of course, sexy thing. I will show you _anywhere_." He stressed the anywhere, hm, horny perverted boys, like I haven't seen _that_ before.

"Psh, yeah, like his bed." One of the boys that was also masculine and tan with a long black braid going down his back.

"You know he's down for the floor." A boy with long black hair and red eyes smirked.

'Hey, I'm down for _both_, honey!" I white male with short black hair in a small pony tail and dark purple eyes said and beamed at me. I blushed. The only one in the group that wasn't making rude remarks was a hottie with long silver hair and a black and white bandana wrapped around the top of his head. He had striking eyes the color of molten amber and honey. I got lost for a second.

"Babe, the party is over here, don't look over at him, he's a loser." The tan one with the pony tail said. "I'm Koga, sweet thang! But I also answer to 'Hey there, sexy!'" The others laughed. "This here is Bankotsu," He said and pointed to the one with the braid who waved. "And that's Naraku." Koga said, gesturing to the one with red eyes. "The biggest perv you will ever meet is over there, he is Miroku." He then said, pointing to the one with the beautiful purple eyes. The young man grinned and shot two finger-guns my way and winked with two clicks of his most likely experienced tongue.

"And _he_," Koga stressed the word in an annoyed tone. "Is Inuyasha, he's really boring and he's a real douche. He ruins all our fun and yet we call him a friend. Stay away from him."

"And get over here, bay bay!" Mirkou said and pulled his finger towards himself, telling me to go over there. I smiled and giggled.

"So who is going to show me to the office?"

Koga looked down at his blinking cell phone. "Shit guys, we got to go, Grant is on our territory, Inuyasha, you can show the hottie to the office, right? The big boys are going to go handle business. Be a good doggy, ok? And maybe when we come back we will bring you a Scooby snack, that sound good?"

"Ruh-roh, raggy, rat rounds rood to me!" Bankotsu laughed, making a Scooby impression of 'Uh-oh Shaggy that sounds good to me.'…I think. Inuyasha's face twisted in annoyance but he just nodded slightly.

"Whatever you fuckin' assholes." He replied hotly.

"Aw, we upset the puppy." Naraku said menacingly.

"Who cares?" Mirkou called over all the heads. The group of guys all except one started bellowing and filed out the door. "Talk to ya later, hun!" He called. I smiled and I heard a grunt behind me and I turned around.

"You coming or not? I got places to be, I really don't need to show a new girl around." He muttered.

"Well I could have found it myself, I just thought you guys were hot, and it would have been a lot easier if you help me." I smiled up at him innocently, he was very tall. He snorted and crossed his arms.

"Wow. Well fine, follow me."

"Thank you." I said happily and grinned. He just looked down at me and rolled his eyes. "Oh you know you want me, Inuyasha!" I said and giggled. His eyes widened and then his stone face cracked a smile.

"Yeah, sure, ooookay!"

"Oh my gosh! I got the statue to smile, it's a miracle! Praise kami!" I said and we both laughed and then it simmered down into awkward silence. "So…If you don't get along with those guys, why do you hang out with them? You seem like a really cool guy, you don't need them." His body tensed up and I felt him go rigid beside me.

"I'm not using them to be fuckin' popular, if that's what you're thinking!" He said quickly. I shook my head quickly, frowning.

"I didn't mean that. I meant if you guys don't get along and you aren't friends, I mean they treat you like steaming dog shit- no pun intended." I added quickly. "I mean they called you a dog, I didn't want you to think that I…"

"No, I understand. And why I hang out with them is really none of your damn business, newbie." He said curtly.

"Aw, and I thought we were getting somewhere, I mean I thought maybe after a little more conversing, we could meet up in the janitors closet." I said jokingly and I could see him fighting the smile. "Oh, come on mister London guard, smile and show some emotion, I'm begging you!" I said grabbing onto his collar and shaking him dramatically and we bursted out into laughter.

"Wow you're…"

"I'm…what?" I said slowly, smiling at him and looking at him weird.

"Nothing, forget it." He said quickly.

"If you don't tell me I will stare at you intensely until you crack!" I said and after he didn't reply I glared at him through squinted eyes, with my little fists still gripping his collar. After about five minutes I stuck my little pink tongue out of the corner of my mouth and made myself go cross-eyed and he bursted out into sudden laughter.

"Alright, alright, don't torture me with those pretty eyes of yours anymore, doll face!" He said laughing and I smiled softly. "I was going to say…that you were cute, alright? Are you happy?" I grinned at him.

"Yes. Yes I am!" I giggled and he smiled a little.

"Okay well I better bring you to the main office." Inuyasha said as he put a hand on my back and led me down two halls, down a flight of stairs, and down another hall before we arrived at the main office.

"Gees, main office all the way in the back of the basement? What the Hell?" I asked. How are new students and parents and such supposed to find this place? Isn't a main office supposed to be near the front door? What kind of wack job assembled the rooms in this crappy place?

"Yeah, I know, it makes no sense. But yeah, here we are." He said and shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at his Nikes. I smiled and patted his shoulder.

"I'll be right out. Wait for me?" He looked up surprised and just nodded, dumb founded. I giggled into my hands and went inside to get my schedule.

When I came out, Inuyasha was sitting on this short wall over by the back entrance to the stairs that lead up to the staff parking lot which was right by the main office. His jean-donned legs were swinging back and forth, the heels hitting the bricks. "Hey, Inuyasha! Thanks for waiting for me." I huffed as I lifted myself up onto the short wall, which made me feel short for having to use so much effort to climb onto of it.

"No problem." He said softly, looking far off.

"Hey, Inuyasha?..." I asked softly. He looked over at me.

"Huh, what? Yeah Kagome?"

"I…I like you…A lot. I know we just met but…You're cool, and funny, and chill. You aren't extremely perverted and obnoxious like those other guys you hang out with. But you are sweet."

"Uh…well…do you wanna, I don't know, go out sometime, like this Friday?"

"You mean like on a date?" I used a cliché.

"Sure, why not?" He shrugged and smirked at me. I grinned and said yes. And then he looked at me intensely. "Kagome, you really don't want to get involved with me, I'm a bad guy…" He said hesitantly.

"It's okay, I like bad boys." I said and smiled. He became weary.

"No, not a bad boy as in a rebel that talks back to teachers and gives noobs swirlies, no. I'm a bad guy, I hang with the wrong crowds, and I do bad stuff that I could get thrown in jail for, that kind of shit. I'm a bad guy."

"Like a junkie? I don't care Inuyasha, I like you. And to prove it…" I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his face to mine and I grabbed onto his bottom lip softly with my front teeth and then kissed him deeply. His hands cautiously went around my waist and we moved closer and my small hands moved from the back of his neck up to grip his metallic hair. One of his hands went to my thigh as his tongue begged for entrance which I granted without hesitation.

We quickly pulled apart when we saw some students coming down the hall. My face was flushed and his eyes were all starry-like. The group of four girls walked past and the one with short jet black hair that touched her earlobes and a red head band with a skimpy outfit giggled and waved at Inuyasha. "Hey Inuyasha, looking sexy!"

"Don't I always?" He said and laughed. She giggled again and the one with long straight hair that reached the top of her thighs walked up to him and fiddled with his hair.

"Hey, Inu Baby, playing with the mice, while your dirty kitty is away?" She smiled and then purred like a slut. This is exactly what I muttered under my breath. She turned to me, astonishment painting her entire face. "Did you just call me a slut, bitch?"

I fake gasped. "Oh, did I?"

"Yes, I heard you mumble slut under your breath! Who do you think you are!? I am Kikyou, I run this school!"

"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners, I'm Kagome, a.k.a the new student, a.k.a Inuyasha's date Friday, a.k.a the bitch who doesn't really give a zippety-fuck who or what you are!" I said and put my hands on my hips. Inuyasha sat back and watched with wide-eyes.

"Look here,"

"No you look here, _Kikyou_." I spat her name like it was disgusting food. "I have been through far too much shit in my life to put up with your bull, where as your most troubling time was when you broke a nail doing _nothing at all_!"

"My life has been far harder than yours has, Kagome." She said haughtily.

"Aw, what? Did daddy refuse to give you his credit card, or was it the keys to his Porsche? You don't know shit about my life, Kikyou, so shut your fuckin' dick trap!"

"I know that your life couldn't have possibly been as hard as mine, my Grandma used to take care of me ever since I was little since my parents were always busy, and just a few months ago she died of a heart attack. Can you top that hurt?"

"Oh, no I don't think I can. My having my mother and little ten year old brother getting shot down cold in an alley for no reason cannot compare to the loss of your dearest Grandma. My little baby brother dying from a shot to the chest and my mother getting sent into a coma and paralyzed is nowhere near as tragic as your poor nana dying of old age most likely! Not even my Grandpa dying the year before or my father leaving my mom after he found out she was pregnant with another kid he didn't want! I'm _so_ sorry my life's misery couldn't reach the level yours was on, you fuckin' bitch!" I screamed in her face and ran off.

Not knowing where I was going and not really caring, just as long as I got away from them, and as long as I didn't cry I was okay. I slowed my pace when I got to an empty hallway upstairs by the main entrance. I looked at all the classrooms as I passed them. What was I doing here? I thought I could handle this but I couldn't, and all it took was one conceited bitch who didn't know about my family to say something and I flipped out. I am not ready for school, well not with this attitude. Maybe if I learned to not give a fuck better.

I saw Koga and his group walk in through the doors. They cracked a few jokes I couldn't hear, punching each other in the arm, and laughed and high five. Then Koga raised his hand nonchalantly and said, "Yo, guys I'm going to catch up with you later. I got to go get something from my locker." They nodded and he started walking down the hall I was in.

I smiled and leaned back against the wall in between the janitor's closet and the door to the girls' bathroom. Koga looked up and beamed what I thought to be one of the sexiest smiles I had ever seen and I giggled. "Hey, Hun! What are you doing out here all by yourself? The mutt ditch you?" My smiled faded a little.

"No, Inuyasha's cool. But I ditched him because some slut kept annoying me." He grinned and walked up to me and placed his palm flat against the wall next to my head and leaned in towards me.

"Hey, you're hot; maybe we could do something sometime."

"Do something as in date, or do something as in _do_ _something_." I said with a smirk as I batted my eyelashes at him. I shifted a little, making sure my chest "Accidently" brushed up against him. He sucked in his breath and chuckled low.

"How about we do something? The janitor's closet is right there." He drawled as he gripped my hips and pulled me against him roughly. I needed to be bad, really bad. But how can I be bad if I'm technically still innocent. Besides, this sounded really fun, why not? If life was going to reject me and my family, I'm going to reject all that society asks me to be and be the total opposite, Society's Rejection.

I pressed my palms against his rock hard chest and slid them upwards until my arms were around his neck. "Indeed it is. But if the janitor's closet is right there, then why are we still here?" I giggled as he grabbed my wrist and led me towards it.

"This your first time? You don't act like you're inexperienced." He laughed.

"Yeah, it is, but I'm_ sure_ I'll be good at it."

"I bet you will be." He smiled at me. We went into the janitor's closet and shut and locked the door behind us. He grasped my waist and lifted me up on top of the janitor's desk, pushing all his papers aside, and letting them slip and float to the floor. The lights were dim, and it smelled stale in there, but we didn't pay attention. His mouth grabbed mine in a quick movement and I gripped the back of his neck.

He lifted my knees and pinned them at his hips.

**---**

**-With Inuyasha-**

Inuyasha sat there shocked at the angry yet passionate words Kagome spoke of her torn up family. No wonder she was after bad boys. But Inuyasha and his gang had a secret that could possibly make Kagome hate them all forever and then forever's time again. He didn't know how he was going to tell her, but he had to or else she might get too close to him, and he already suddenly cared about her too much to see her hurt.

He told Kikyou to "Beat it like Charlie Scene." And hopped off the short wall and started walking in the direction he saw Kagome go. He looked in every classroom but didn't see her so he went back towards the main entrance, hoping she didn't ditch school entirely.

His boys were hanging by the front doors and they called to him to make him aware that they were over there and wanted to talk to him. He walked over, not really wanting to be there but to instead be searching for Kagome. "What the Hell do you guys want?"

"Look Inuyasha, we wanted to say sorry,"

"_You_ wanted to say sorry, Houshi!" Bankotsu interjected and they all laughed except Miroku.

"Shut the fuck up, you douche nozzles!" He shouted back at them and they quieted. "_I_ wanted to say sorry for the way we treated you in front of that hot chick. I know you and me are closer as best buds since fourth grade but you got to understand, I just wanted to get that girl. And I knew that besides myself, you were the best good looking guy in our gang." The others made angry and insulted comments and Inuyasha and Miroku laughed. "And she was staring at you so, yeah, sorry." Inuyasha nodded and they shook hands they way most teenage boys did which was more of like a slap and then a hand shake.

"Hey, where's Koga?" Inuyasha asked suddenly, noticing they were missing one from their pack.

"Oh he went that-a-way." Miroku pointed towards where Koga's locker was. Inuyasha nodded and went towards there. "I need to ask him something." He said bye to them and walked in the direction of Koga's locker but he stopped when he heard sounds coming from the janitor's closet.

They had a lot of man-whores and sluts in their school, so it didn't surprise him except the fact that the female moans sounded a lot like Kagome's voice. He got closer, and it was Kagome's voice he heard, no doubt in his mind, he could hear it with his dog demon ears even though they were hidden with a bandana.

But he didn't get upset until he heard her moan, "Koga!" So she was a slut just like the rest of them, hooking up with one of his gang brothers in a school janitor's closet? Wow he had a great eye for girls. He ran off down the hall. When he was in the back halls, he punched a concrete wall and made quite a hole in it.

"How could she be so, stupid?" He muttered to himself as he grabbed his head and squatted towards the floor. He let his head slip back from his hands and hit the wall.

'_Aw, and I thought we were getting somewhere, I mean I thought maybe after a little more conversing, we could meet up in the janitors closet.' _He remembered her saying. Ha, so she wasn't lying.

**---**

**A/N: Ok I hoped you liked it. I had a bit of writer's block so I made it kind of sarcastic and funny this chapter, but most of the story is going to be serious. Since her Aunt Keina was from France, she speaks some French. My best friend is French and her mother told her that "My rebellious niece" was Ma nièce rebelled, so I put that and I checked it on a translator and it said the same thing, so those of you that live in France or speak French, if it is somehow incorrect, I am very sorry. Thanks for reading, love you!**

**~Nina**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hidden Behind Lies**

**Chapter 4**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!_

**A/N: Really now, I am losing altogether inspiration for this story because I only have 1 review people, 1! So I don't really know if anyone actually likes it, that's what the reviews are for, so if you don't like it, I don't want to continue with it. Just putting that out there that I might discontinue this story.**

**-With Kagome-**

I lay there in my bed, with my arms clamped over my stomach. I don't know what I was thinking Wednesday at school, but now I feel so impure. But I suppose that all girls feel like that after their first time. That is unless they did it with someone they loved but mine was with someone I barely knew.

And Inuyasha avoided me for the rest of the day, he wouldn't talk to me but he would occasionally glance my way and glare hurtfully at me. We didn't even go out yesterday like we were supposed to because he never said anything to me at school, and never called or showed up to my house.

And I became scared that Kouga told him, but why would he do that. And I have to keep telling myself, "Kagome, you didn't even know the dude, how would you know if talking about you guys doing the 'Do' in the janitors closet would be something he wouldn't do?"

And I didn't know, and it scared me. I know I'm not supposed to give a shit about anything anymore, but I'm still young, and I can still get scared. You would think nothing would scare me, but lots of things did.

And I didn't have my mom to confess my fears to. I mean, I could, but she couldn't help nor hear me most likely. The only one there was my aunt and I hated her. Ever since my mother and she were little, Keina always thought she was better. This is funny because, my Grandpa stayed with my mom and often complained about how haughty my aunt acted, like she was better than the rest of the family because she lived in Paris.

And Mom would always say, 'Well she's not better than us, and she may feel like she has it better than me and her life is perfect, but I have family here, my father, and a beautiful son and daughter, and she will never be better than me in my eyes.' And she would always smile and Souta would mutter something like, 'Yeah and she's old and bitter and alone.'

He would never get away with saying that, but he didn't care. _Souta._ How tainted am I in his eyes now, if there really is a Heaven and he's peering down at me? How dirty am I in his eyes? As dirty as I feel? If so, I feel even more miserable than I did.

I got up and looked out my window. There was some loud shouting and hooting outside my window and I looked out to see the group of guys…and Inuyasha. "Hey, baby!" Kouga called up to me, cupping his hands around his mouth for better clarity. "Wanna hang out?"

I shook my head. "How the hell am I supposed to sneak out with French Toast in the next room?" I whispered sharply. He grinned. Inuyasha was standing off to the side, away from the rest with his arms crossed.

"You can, babe, I know you can! Just swing those sexy legs of yours out the window,"

"We all know you've seen plenty of her sexy legs, Kouga!" Miroku shouted and laughed. Kouga chuckled a little, he did tell them, obviously. So that must be why Inuyasha isn't talking to me, but he shouldn't be angry, my sex life is my sex life and we weren't dating, he's not my boyfriend so he needs to chill.

And I'm going to have fun. "And I will catch you if you fall but I'm sure you can scale that wall just fine, honey." He added. I smirked and nodded.

"Okay let me put some clothes on first." I said. I was wearing a black tank top and dark purple boy shorts. The boys started whispering and laughing, they are so immature.

"And let me _come up_ _there_ first!" Miroku shouted. I chuckled sarcastically and pushed down on the edge of my window to shut it. Turning away from the window, I brought my index finger to the dimple on my right cheek and bit my bottom lip, contemplating what to wear. How do people dress when they sneak out? How does a girl dress when she's sneaking out for the first time with a group of rebel boys?

The movies say all black but none of the guys were wearing all black. Maybe they weren't sneaking out, maybe they were allowed out, I don't know but I need to find something hot and quick.

I scurried over to my closet; my feet silent as their sound was drown out by the thick carpet. I snatched up a hot midnight blue tank top and some black stretchy skinnies. My special custom blue air walks with the black broken heart design running along the side, that I forced my Aunt to buy me, would go perfect with this outfit!

I quickly put it on and my hair looked effortlessly fine, I just slipped it out of my ponytail and fluffed it with my hands. I grabbed my Karma cell and shoved it in my back pocket and slipped one arm into my three-quarter black sweater. I inserted the other arm as I walked back over to the window.

Getting out wasn't so easy. I slipped my legs out and over the window's edge and slid so that I was sitting on my outside windowsill. The boys were all looking up at me but Kouga was standing right under my window with his fists at his hips grinning up at me. If I were wearing a skirt that would be so awkward.

'Not that he hasn't seen everything already, Kagome.' A voice in the back of my head spoke. I grumbled and shrugged it off as I slid off the windowsill and gripped the edge of the small ramp roof beneath my escape route. I went over that carefully and gripped onto the indent between the first few bricks that covered the side of my crappy old house.

I climbed down a few and my foot faltered and I gripped tighter onto the bricks. 'This is going to fuckin' ruin my custom air walks, dammit!' I thought to myself. I sighed in frustration and scaled the rest of the wall and hopped down into Kouga's awaiting arms since it was obvious he wasn't going to allow my feet to land on the ground for some reason.

I huffed. "That was nerve wrecking, really." I gasped. He smirked and allowed me to slide from his arms, but not before he groped something. My face heated and it felt like the once calm, cool biting air was now over one hundred degrees. I walked ahead some. "So why are you guys out, anyways?" I stuttered, trying to cover up my obvious embarrassment.

"Just taking a walk, sweet thighs." Miroku said, sliding up next to me. I laughed and rolled my eyes. I've only been hanging out with this group; minus one who avoids me, for a few days and I already have their personalities down. This was so common.

Miroku was the handsome, outgoing pervert with the sheepish grin. Kouga was the egoistical conceited hottie with the extremely sexy body and intoxicating smile. Bankotsu was the laid back athlete who even though he loved sports, he stayed off of school teams because he doesn't like taking direction from anyone but Kouga, for some reason.

Naraku was the kind of guy that scared you nonetheless. He could be hiding back in the shadows not saying a word, just creeping you out with his red eyes, or he could be talking and his deep and dangerous voice could scare a shiver down your spine. And Inuyasha is the guy I just can't seem to keep my eyes off of even though he's oblivious to me now.

He was funny, could be funny at any given time except the guys in his group treat him like shit and yet he sticks around when he obviously doesn't enjoy it. So because of them, he hides in this shell, under this protective cover. He only acted the least bit normal around me, and then he completely shuts down and barely says or does anything of great interest or importance around them.

'And now, me too, because I slept with Kouga. God, I'm so stupid!' I thought to myself. I grinned then, pulling a façade over myself like a thin shield meant to keep me safe. My utter confusion should not affect anyone else. "So where are we going?" I inquired quietly.

"Nowhere really, just walking trying to find something to do, the usual stuff I guess." Kouga shrugged nonchalantly and shoved his hands in his pockets. His long legs shuffled on underneath his baggy jeans, I remembered what they looked like when we were in the janitors' closet. It was one of those "Everything Off" kinds of situations. But I'm not going to gross you out with the nasty details.

But as I looked at him up and down without him noticing as we walked on, I felt nothing for him. When he smiled at me, or talked to me, or complimented me in his perverted way of complimenting girls, I didn't have any out-of-the-ordinary feelings for him. I didn't like him that way; I guess he was just a hot good time, because there was nothing else there but heat between us.

When I looked at Inuyasha though, there was that pain, that ping when you know you like someone very badly, but they don't give you the time of day. And then there was the pain of the knowledge that he would be paying attention to me if I wasn't such a dirty skank.

Yeah Souta, look at your big sister now, look at the class president, valedictorian sister that you were supposed to look up to. As soon as you're gone I become a slut who sleeps with a guy she doesn't even know inside of a janitor's closet at her school. I hope I made you proud, little brother.

My breath caught in my throat and I was battling the tear works. My walking paused and the others looked at me curiously. I cleared my throat and shook away my hateful thoughts and continued walking on.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Miroku asked. I nodded and gulped down the last of my rising morbid agony. But my smile I used to try and play it off was broken and sad, most likely as twisted as the conflicting emotions I felt that probably shown through.

"Yeah just thinking about something, I'm fine."

"What's on your mind, babe?" Kouga mused as he wrapped his ripped arm around my shoulders. I shook my head quickly and backed out of his hold.

"Nothing I said, I'm fine." Kouga looked at me strangely and looked as if he was going to further the obviously avoided subject, but then the others suddenly made a large outburst.

"Yo, MIROKU! You're stinkin' up the whole fuckin' street, yo!" Bankotsu shouted. Naraku laughed.

"You faggot!" Kouga yelled. My eyes widened at what he called Miroku.

"Hey, Pepe Le Pew, keep your stank to yourself!" Bankotsu continued.

Naraku chuckled. "Flatulence." I stared in terror. These guys were beyond immature and disgusting.

"Hey! Don't call HIM that, if anything, you should be calling mutt over there that. Yo, you smell like wet dog, Pepe Le Pew!" Kouga howled and everyone laughed.

"Or Pepe Le Bark!" Miroku skidded into a laughing fit.

"Or Pepe My Foot Up Your Ass." Inuyasha muttered, sounding extremely annoyed. The others continued laughing and we walked on. My eyes closed in annoyance and I shook my head. Suddenly Kouga spoke in a rushed angry tone.

"Bank, Roku, Rock, those mother fuckers are on our turf again."

"Who is where?" I asked quickly.

"Oh hell no!" Bankotsu pulled a gun out from his pocket and I jumped back in shock.

"What the hell are you doing with that!?" I screamed and Kouga covered my mouth.

"Calm down baby, it's fine. They are just an adversary gang, alright? Hey mutt, watch Kagome and don't you let anything happen to her or I'll feed you to the rivals." All I could think was 'They were a _gang_?!'

"Whatever." Inuyasha muttered and grabbed my arm tightly and yanked me away towards the bushes. The last thing I saw before I was pulled into the shrubs was Miroku taking out a gun, and Kouga and Naraku flicking open pocket knives as a group of guys got out of a car.

---


End file.
